Schody
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Ingerencja w cudze sny jest sztuką niebezpieczną, jednak czasem przynosi zyski, o których jedynie się śniło.


**Schody**

* * *

Dzieło architektoniczne najpierw powstaje na kartce papieru jako szkic. Następnie dorabia się poszczególne detale, dokładne wyliczenia informują, czy taki schemat będzie korzystny, czy lepiej zrezygnować z jednych upiększeń, stosując inne.

Kreacja snów wygląda podobnie. Zamiast papieru, jest jednak umysł, umysł, który potrafi stworzyć kształty widziane z innej perspektywy, przetwarza obraz i odbija go jak w krzywym zwierciadle, zaginając scenerię na potrzeby sytuacji, jednocześnie tworząc wizję na wzór rzeczywistości.

Każdy sen tworzy się inaczej, poszczególne etapy wymagają precyzji i sumienności, a końcowy efekt może zniszczyć najdrobniejsze niedopatrzenie, detal, do którego w rzeczywistości poza snem nie przywiązałoby się uwagi.

Najważniejsza jest jednak oprawa - bez niej nie powstanie miejsce zakwaterowania, bez niej żadna projekcja nie będzie istotna. Musi powstać szkielet, aby powstała sceneria, gotowa do zaludnienia wyimaginowanymi jednostkami. Szkielet ten natomiast powinien posiadać początek i koniec - nie istnieje sen, bez osiągalnych granic; bariery te muszą być ukryte, niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, mamiące umysł swą niedostępnością.

— Jak stąd wyjść? — krzyczy Eames, czując na skórze pęd niecelnych naboi, mijających jego czaszkę o milimetry. — Gdzie są drzwi, do cholery?

Wysokie mury miasta i odór kociego moczu przytłaczają go, przyprawiając o duszności ściskające się płuca, jakby ktoś oplótł wokół nich ciasny węzeł, wyciskając z ciała zbawienny tlen.

Jeden z pocisków zakrzywia tor lotu i godzi w ramię mężczyzny, przechodząc na wylot i zatrzymując na ścianie odrapanego muru wznoszącego się po firmament za jego plecami.

Mimo że już dawno powinien do tego nawyknąć, ból za każdym razem jest dla niego zaskoczeniem. Rozlewa się wzdłuż kości, promienieje szalonym ogniem nieznającym litości.

— W snach nasze odczucia stają się odrębne od normalności — mawiał Cobb, spoglądając w oczy swym rozmówcom; jego źrenice przesiąknięte powagą zdawały się rzucać nieme wyzwanie (Eames nie wie, czy w tych znajomych, szarych oczach istotnie istniały stalowe nuty oceny, której poddaje on ludzi w swoim otoczeniu, czy były one efektem jego szeroko sięgającej wyobraźni). — Jednym, co smakuje tak samo zarówno we śnie, jak i w rzeczywistości, jest ból. Czysto fizyczne cierpienie doznane na płaszczyznach podświadomości okazuje się głęboko zakorzenioną, psychiczną drogą krzyżową, która istnieje jedynie w naszej głowie. Udręka tkwi w umyśle, a umysł jest niebezpieczną bronią w rękach wprawnego ekstraktora, posiadającego wiedzę o tym, jak należy się po nim poruszać.

Eames staje przed wysokim murem i bije w niego pięściami, rozdrapuje paznokciami, kopie z całej siły, gotów uczynić wszystko, aby wydostać się z pułapki, w którą sam wkroczył. Zagroda nie ustępuje jego zapałowi, pociski ślizgają się po niej, rozsypując się u stóp mężczyzny jak krople deszczu, szczerbią niewielkie wnęki, pozostawiają głębokie zadrapania, ale nie przyczyniają się do upadku solidnej struktury zagradzającej mu drogę do bezpieczeństwa.

Eames chce poznać odpowiedzi, które dręczą go od miesięcy, które ściągają sen z jego powiek, sen pełen niepojętych niepokojów, które mnożą się i dzielą, sypią pod czarne, znaczące podłoże przebarwieniami, grube podeszwy, a następnie składają się nieporadnie jak układanka z puzzli, której poszczególne fragmenty zaginęły gdzieś na pograniczu świadomości - zanadto konstruktywne, by wypłynąć na powierzchnię, za bardzo płynne, by zatopić się w otchłani niewiedzy, oscylując pomiędzy zrozumieniem a niezrozumieniem jak wykres odpowiedzi skokowej regulatora, w którym tłumienie nie istnieje.

Arthur ukrył odpowiedzi głębiej, niż Eames mógł przypuszczać. Arthur, który w realnym świecie szkicuje nieistniejące kształty, zamknięte spirale i niemożliwe przejścia, jakie nie mają prawa powstać w architekturze krajobrazu, które przeczą wszelkim prawom natury, kpiąc z ogólne przyjętych zasad, Arthur bawiący się leniwie ołówkiem, co chwila wypadającym mu spomiędzy palców, krusząc grafit na mozaikach zdobiących kafelki w jego nieprzestronnej kuchni, Arthur bujający się na nogach krzesła jak dziecko z podstawowej szkoły, nucący pod nosem melodię starych, francuskich piosenek, dawno zapomnianych przez resztę świata - ten Arthur tworzy we śnie fortece nie do zdobycia, mury nie do przejścia, błądzące ślepo korytarze, labirynty zwijające się jak kłębowisko węży zjadających własne ogony, do których jest wejście, ale z których wyjście, na pozór niedalekie i osiągalne, nie istnieje. Architekt - perfekcjonista, architekt - majstersztyk, architekt - satyrysta.

Ołowiana kula trafia w swój cel nie prędzej, niż mężczyzna zrozumie swoje położenie - dla świata może być osobą poruszającą się bez przeszkód po obszarach snu pospolitego cywila, ale przy Arthurze nie zajdzie dalej, niż tam, gdzie zostanie świadomie dopuszczony i Eames przez chwilę rozważa kapitulację; ale Eames rozumie też, że nie potrafi śnić bez Arthura, że nie potrafi żyć bez snów Arthura, ponieważ to Arthur jest jego snem, bez względu na to, czy igła PASIV przeszywa jego skórę.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Niebezpiecznie jest poruszać się po snach, których się nie rozumie — śmieje się Arthur znad opasłego tomu trzymanego na kolanach; ‚ _Z architekturą poprzez wieki_ ' — czyta Eames i myśli, że jeśli chciał zostać zaskoczonym, to nie powinien szukać ku temu powodów na tej płaszczyźnie świadomości.

— Cobb ostrzegał, żeby nie tworzyć z pamięci — przypomina Arthurowi, myśląc, że niepotrzebnie strzępi sobie język, ponieważ Arthur - zawsze ułożony, dystyngowany i ociekający klasycyzmem w snach, trzymający się schematów, jakby były kołami ratunkowymi - zrobi tak, jak określi to sobie we własnych zamysłach i żadna przestroga nie odwiedzie go od własnych planów.

— To nie szkice, tylko zarysy. Sugestie, jeśli łatwiej ci to zrozumieć innymi słowy.

To nie do końca tak, że nie opiera się na elementach większych, niż pojedynczy detal, bo Arthur tworzy sen na podobieństwo rzeczywistości i choć twierdzi inaczej, Eames coraz częściej widuje wpisane w scenerię spiralne schody ciągnące się w nieskończoność w górę, niebotycznie przywodzące mu na myśl te, które prowadzą na piętro jego własnego domu i zastanawia się, czy powinien doszukiwać się w tym jakichkolwiek podtekstów, czy zrzucić to na karb przypadkowości.

— Jeśli masz ochotę mi coś zarzucić, proszę bardzo, nie obrażę się, tylko określ jasno, co tak naprawdę ci zawadza.

Arthur wzdycha i odkłada opasły tom na miękkie obicie kanapy, zaznaczając strony, na których się zatrzymał - Eames marszczy brwi i wytyka sobie impulsywną bezpośredniość, zakładając z góry, że Arthur weźmie to za mechanizm obronny i zacznie rozgrzebywać jego umysł, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - Eames boi się tego, co architekt może w nim znaleźć.

— Przypuszczam, że obawiasz się śnić własnymi snami, dlatego przejmujesz cudze. — W ustach Arthura brzmi to naturalnie i przez moment Eames pragnie obrócić tę rozmowę w żart; nie może się skupić, nie może zmusić swojego serca do spowolnienia swej pracy, nie kiedy Arthur patrzy i ocenia, patrzy i kalkuluje, źrenice przeciągają się leniwie po twarzy towarzysza - Arthur zawsze obserwuje, rzadko jednak dociera do słusznych konkluzji - to Cobb był zawsze tym, który studiował poszczególne sceny z życia, jakby oglądał film, klatka po klatce, a potem dochodził do logicznych wniosków, często nieodbiegających znacznie od rzeczywistości, z jaką przyszło im się zmierzyć.

— Jestem aktorem, skarbie, nie złodziejem. — Eames posiada w swym zawodowym dorobku jedną, znaczącą zaletę - potrafi kłamać nie lepiej, niż zmieniać we śnie konfigurację własnego ciała, które przekształca jak twór z modeliny; Eames, trzeba przyznać, afiszuje się własną umiejętnością, potrafiąc zrzucać skórę jak wąż, dostosowywać się do tła jak kameleon; Arthur nieraz spogląda na jego zacierające się we śnie kontury i zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że nie kłóci to się z jego poczuciem humanitarności.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy złodziejami, póki działamy jako zespół w tej rzadkiej profesji — stwierdza Arthur tonem znawcy, a Eames przewraca oczami, bawiąc się fałszywym żetonem, podrzucając nim w powietrzu jak szczęśliwą monetą. — To tak, jakbyś namiętnie szukał kłamcy w dziennikarskim gronie jak igły w stogu siana, podczas gdy roi się tam od krętaczy jak od much plujek wokół rozkładających się zwłok.

— Zawsze musisz sprostować moim słowom, Arthurze? — Eames kręci głową, czując niesmak rozchodzący się po jego ciele jak trucizna; architekt zdaje się kuriozalnie zadowolony z kapitulacji swego rozmówcy — Czasami boje się, że zapomnisz, że jesteś zwiadowcą, nie filozofem.

— Ja mam czasami wrażenie, że to ty zapominasz, że jesteś fałszerzem, nie kłamcą.

Eames, całkowicie nie przejąwszy się rzuconą mu w twarz obelgą, chowa do kieszeni swój fałszywy żeton i podnosi wzrok na Arthura.

— To, kim jesteśmy, nie jest czarno-białe — mówi Eames wzruszając ramionami. — Przeważnie objawia się w wielu odcieniach szarości; sądziłem, że usłyszę od ciebie coś w ten deseń, skarbie.

Zawodowy zwiadowca spogląda na Eamesa jakby do tej pory patrzył jedynie poprzez niego i teraz kiedy wreszcie zwrócił ku niemu swój wzrok, ujrzał coś, na co nigdy nie zwracał większej uwagi - doświadczenie - bije z fałszerza jak fala ultradźwiękowa, razi intensywnością jak błyskawica na tle czarnego nieba.

Arthur wpija w kompana oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, czując irytację, łaskoczącą jego układ nerwowy jak seria iskier padających z zimnych ogni.

— Ludzie rozumieją potrzebę ochrony snów. Ludzie wiedzą, że są indywidualną własnością śniącego i że nie zawsze mają do nich prawo.

Eames uśmiecha się jak dziecko z gangu młodzieżowego i zaciera ręce, jakby szykował się do największego spisku ostatniego stulecia.

— Ja nie — oznajmia, przysiadając się na drugi skraj elegancko obitej kanapy, a Arthur, bardziej z poczucia osaczenia, niż z czegokolwiek innego, cicho i spokojnie stwierdza, że nikt ze śniących nie obchodzi go tak bardzo, jak on sam. Eames śmieje się w odpowiedzi, mimo iż Arthur nie potrafi doszukać się w swej wypowiedzi niczego zabawnego i spogląda zwiadowcy prosto w oczy.

— Ależ obchodzą cię — mówi fałszerz z figlarnym błyskiem w spojrzeniu. — I to o wiele bardziej i o wiele dłużej, niż miałbyś odwagę się do tego przyznać.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Kiedy w pewien mroźny, zimowy wieczór rozpalają ceglany kominek, Eames otwiera wino i Arthur - konserwatywny, formalistyczny Arthur - pije zbyt dużo.

— Jestem kłamcą — przyznaje, patrząc w sufit, który faluje mu przed oczami. — Kradnę ludziom sny.

Eames wychyla resztkę szkarłatnego alkoholu migającego do Arthura z przeźroczystego kieliszka.

— Taki jest twój sposób na życie, złotko.

Arthur układa głowę na ozdobnej poduszce, przymykając powieki.

— Twoje oczy — mówi; jego wzrok błądzi gdzieś daleko, ale słowa nie lepią się do siebie i nie tworzą niepojętego trajkotu zalanego pijaczyny - są wyraźne i dźwięczne jak nigdy przedtem. — Są niezgłębione. I odbija się w nich ogień. To jakaś sztuczka wprawnego aktora?

Eames uśmiecha się szeroko, tłumiąc salwy rozbawienia, które uparcie próbują wydostać się dźwięcznie z głębin jego gardła.

— Żadna sztuczka. Efekt wizualny. Wrażenie optyczne.

— Refleksy światła na rogówce. Tęczowe miraże. Bezkształtne zwidy — wtóruje sennie Arthur.

— Lepiej bym tego nie ujął, skarbie.

Zwiadowca przeciąga się i uchyla jedno oko.

— Zaprojektowałem nowy labirynt. Jest lepszy od poprzedniego. Nieprzystępny.

Uśmiech schodzi z ust Eamesa, kiedy kręci głową i unosi dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Nie zamierzam być więcej twoim królikiem doświadczalnym, złotko.

Arthur uśmiecha się niewyraźnie, a ciążące powieki ponownie opadają na oczy.

— Nie narzekaj. — Słowa poprzedza przeciągłe ziewnięcie. — To ciekawe miejsce. Przyjazne.

Eames sięga nad głową Arthura po gruby koc leżący na oparciu kanapy i przykrywa nim opadające z sił ciało.

— Twoje konstrukcje architektoniczne z samej definicji nie bywają przyjaznymi miejscami. Niezmierzonymi? Monumentalnymi? Błyskotliwymi? Owszem - ale nigdy przyjaznymi — skarży się na wizje architekta, ale nie uzyskuje już żadnej odpowiedzi - gruby koc faluje równomiernym rytmem pod dyktando głębokich oddechów przemierzających korytarze dróg oddechowych śniącego, pierwszy raz od miesięcy własnymi snami, Arthura.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Nie powinieneś tu wracać. To niebezpieczne miejsce — mówi Arthur z przyganą, chociaż nie musi.

— To twoje miejsce — odpowiada Eames, niewzruszenie rozglądając się po wysokich wieżowcach sięgających chmur. — Chciałem tu wrócić.

— Miałem zamiar ukazać ci całkowicie inny poziom snu. — Arthur krzywi się, gdy podłużna limuzyna przejeżdża obok nich i znika pospiesznie za najbliższym zakrętem - srebrne światła odbijają się na ciemnym asfalcie. — To faza REM. Nie panuję nad nią.

Eames prostuje palce, by rozruszać stawy - ten gest zdaje się zupełnie obcy na jego dłoniach, nieistniejący w prawdziwym świecie.

— Wobec tego może być ciekawie, nieprawdaż? — podchwytuje natychmiast aktor, gotów na przechadzkę po podświadomości zwiadowcy.

Zanim zdąży zrobić krok, czuje lodowaty chłód metalu w ustach i orientuje się, że stojący naprzeciw mężczyzna wpycha mu właśnie zimną lufę do gardła. Eames patrzy w oczy Arthura - te chłodne, nastawione na bilans zysków i strat źrenice. Arthur — myśli Eames — w snach tak bezwzględny, pełen zdecydowania Arthur, który uśmiecha się uśmiechem szakala i patrzy oczami zwierzęcia mroku; Arthur - za dnia oficjalny, układny biznesmen, w ukryciu sennych urojeń niebezpieczny drapieżnik nieznający wahania.

— Nie kradnij moich snów — ostrzega, jego głos wibruje jak warkot dzikiego zwierzęcia. — Nie masz do nich prawa.

Eames spodziewa się szumiącego w uszach huku wystrzału, jednak kula nie nadchodzi, a zamiast tego znika posmak lodowatego metalu. Lufa zostaje przyciśnięta do jego szyi.

— Nie masz do nich prawa — powtarza Arthur, jego oczy migoczą jak rozbłyski sztucznych ogni. — Tak, jak Cobb nie miał prawa do wizji swojej żony.

Eames uśmiecha się sceptycznie, palce sięgają po broń trzymaną przez Arthura, ale on zręcznie unika przechwycenia pistoletu.

— Rozumiem, że w tym śnie, jesteś sędzią, skarbie? _Bez obrońcy staniem sami - któż zlituje się nad nami? Kyrie elejson!_

— Co tu robisz? — pyta Arthur, ignorując gładki przytyk kompana - jego oczy tak blisko - płynne srebro wlewa się w źrenice Eamesa przyprawiając go o zawrót głowy. Lufa pistoletu napiera na jego skórę.

Eames milczy; zimne pęta ściskają jego wnętrzności. Eames patrzy i widzi; przez kilka chwil - Arthur o prawdziwej twarzy, przez kilka sekund - Arthur bez maski.

Zwiadowca przeładowuje magazynek, a aktor uśmiecha się ponuro.

— Wiesz co? — mówi Eames niemalże obojętnym tonem - niemalże, ponieważ zdradza go lekkie drżenie głosu na złączu poszczególnych sylab. — Lubię cię takim.

Zwiadowca uśmiecha się ponuro, ale ręka trzymająca broń nie opada ani o milimetry.

— Jesteś absurdalny — ocenia; jego oczy odwracają się na moment i Arthur obserwuje kilka długich chwil spiralne schody ciągnące się (całkowicie surrealistycznie) wokół jednego z nowocześniejszych, przeszklonych wieżowców, przez którego szyby połyskujące w słońcu widać rzędy eleganckich biur krzyczących innowacyjnością.

Aktor podąża za jego spojrzeniem i unosi wymownie brwi.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem tych schodów — przyznaje Eames. — Po większej libacji alkoholowej stają się przeszkodą nie do pokonania.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Wydawały mi się nieprzystępne — oznajmia gładko, lecz za jego słowami kryje się coś więcej. Eames, wiedziony nagłą chwilą natchnienia (choć Arthur powiedziałby, że to zdecydowanie przypomina kretynizm), wyciąga rękę i chwyta zwiadowcę za nadgarstek. Arthur spogląda na palce Eamsa, jakby w jego skórze skryty był szyfr, na którego rozwiązanie zostało mu niewiele czasu.

— W snach możemy spróbować — proponuje nieśmiało (gdzież się podziała twoja brawura, niezłomny kuglarzu?); zwiadowca podnosi wzrok i zaciska wargi tak mocno, że jego skóra blednie w okolicach ust. — Spróbujmy.

Arthur - rozważający najdrobniejsze detale, Arthur - dbający o prawidłowość w konfiguracjach sennych, Arthur - kierujący się zawsze rozsądkiem mówi: " _nie_ " i nie wiadomo skąd wyciąga swojego Glocka; dwie lufy - jedna większa, druga mniejsza - celują w pierś Eamesa jak świetliste, neonowe wskaźniki.

Aktor zamyka oczy.

Pociski dziurawią jego piersiową klatkę jak materiałowego manekina, pozostawiając po sobie dymiące, ziejące pustką otwory.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Jest kłótnia.

Jest opanowanie, które chwieje się i kruszy, a potem roztrzaskuje na podłogowych mozaikach.

Jest trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Eames stoi w bezruchu i patrzy na schody - błahą, kuriozalną zgubę Arthura.

Jest dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, gdy para przeźroczystych kieliszków gwałtownie zderza się ze środkowymi stopniami.

Są bordowe krople skapujące na podłogę jak krew.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Czego się boisz? — pyta Arthur własnego odbicia.

Mężczyzna z lustra patrzy na niego sceptycznie i chłodno. Arthur zastanawia się, czy takim właśnie widzi go Eames.

— Czego się boisz? — powtarza ostrzej, ale odbicie pozostaje nieme.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Arthur przystępuje do tworzenia nowego labiryntu.

Zamek z kamienia o wysokich kondygnacjach i jeszcze wyższych wieżach pnie się pod nieboskłon jak odzwierciedlenie perfekcji. Jaskrawe witraże mienią się kolorytem tęczy, a rozłożyste żyrandole rozrzucają ciepłe światło po kątach eleganckiego wnętrza.

Arthur zasiedla przestrzeń licznym tłumem dystyngowanych projekcji - rozglądając się wokoło, słysząc zewsząd stukot wysokich obcasów i szmer poprawianych krawatów nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego czuje się wśród nich tak bardzo samotnie.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

— Wolisz wino włoskie czy francuskie? — Eames przechodzi przez drzwi, jakby był u siebie i na domiar złego nie ściąga butów - śnieg lepiący się do podeszwy moczy Arturowi podłogę. Zwiadowca patrzy krytycznie na plamę roztapiającego się, białego puchu, ale nie komentuje barbarzyństwa swojego gościa.

— Wolę whisky z lodem — odpowiada, spoglądając na etykiety przyklejone do butelek — ale Chardonnay'em nie pogardzę — dodaje, a Eames uśmiecha się, jakby wygrał główną pulę na loterii.

Arthur - zawsze opanowany Arthur - spogląda w twarz Eamesa z gorącym wyrzutem.

— Wydawało mi się, że już nie wrócisz. — Oskarżenie ześlizguje się z jego języka jak kostka lodu. — Wydawało mi się, że nie będziesz chciał mnie widzieć.

Eames mruga kokieteryjnie do zwiadowcy i podaje mu wskazaną przezeń butelkę.

— Pozory mylą, skarbie.

Arthur idzie za Eamesem do własnej kuchni i patrzy, jak ten opiera się leniwie o blat.

— Więc zostajesz? — pyta, marszcząc czoło, a aktor śmieje się ciepło i szczerze; Arthur czuje, jak to ciepło wsiąka w jego ciało i rozlewa się po jego żyłach jak płynna czekolada.

— Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, Arthurze.

Zwiadowca przygląda się przez chwilę drugiemu mężczyźnie, po czym podchodzi do szafek i sięga po kieliszki do jednej z górnych półek. Eames jest tutaj i Arthur ma nadzieje, że ten stan rzeczy nie ulegnie szybkiej dekonstrukcji.

— Jest pan całkowicie kuriozalny, panie Eames — mówi zwiadowca z zawodowym drygiem w tonie głosu, wygładzając ruchem dłoni nieułożone włosy, po czym wyciąga z jednej z szuflad korkociąg i otwiera pękatą, barwioną butelkę.

— Bez kuriozalności nie istniałyby sny, słońce — mówi aktor poprzez dźwięk wpadającego do kieliszków, szkarłatnego wina. — To wyjątkowe szczęście, że ty, tak bardzo interesujący się złożonością niemożliwego, trafiłeś właśnie na mnie. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie poradziłbyś sobie beze mnie na łamach sennych.

Arthur uśmiecha się pod nosem i podaje Eamesowi kieliszek z winem. Eames unosi szklane naczynie w geście toastu.

— Za łamanie konwenansów — składa toast, mrugając do Arthura zza pełnego kieliszka.

— Za osiągnięcie niemożliwego — spokojnie dopowiada zwiadowca, unosząc naczynie do ust.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

W snach Arthur stoi wraz z Eamesem gdzieś w centrum wielkiego miasta przepełnionego szklanymi wieżowcami i krętymi ulicami ciągnącymi się po horyzonty jak odgałęzienia rzeczne. Na niebie świeci gorące słońce, grzejąc przyjemnie długimi promieniami ich łaknące ciepła twarze. Budynki stoją tuż nad brzegiem rozległego oceanu, którego końców nie widać — zacieranie granic jest specjalnością Arthura — myśli Eames, ruszając wraz ze zwiadowcą szeroką, dwupasmową ulicą, na której brak jakichkolwiek samochodów.

Gdzieś na wschód od nich wznoszą się do nieba długie, stabilne, kręcone schody.


End file.
